


Another War Begins.

by FazedMuttley



Series: The Young Inquisitor. [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting at Haven, we follow Nixlanni and the Inquisiton during the next stage of the War with the Elder One.</p><p>Templars and Mages unite to save Thedas lead by a young Elf and her foster parents, with help from both returning and new characters.</p><p>This story does deviate from Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall of Haven.

With the Breach sealed Haven was in celebration, when Leliana looked around, she saw dancing and drinking, she saw people kissing loved ones, they were happy, she was not.

It was too easy. Alarm bells sounded out and Leliana sighed, just once, couldn’t she be wrong.

She ran to the gates and Cullen was already there, there were sounds of fighting on the other side, Varric and Dorian came running with Nixlanni and Cassandra close behind.

“What’s going on” Nixlanni asked, she was nervous and for once Leliana didn’t want to tell her not be as she was also, not that she would let it show.

“Enemy forces advancing on our positon” Cullen said as Josephine arrived.

“What banners are they flying?” the ambassador asked.

“None” Cullen replied, Josephine repeated the word in shock.

The sounds of fighting on the other side of the door stopped “If you could open the door that would be much appreciated” came a female voice.

“Open It” Leliana said “I know that voice”

Cullen and his soldiers released the gates and they opened Leliana was the first out, the elf looked up at her and smiled.

“Bard” the elf said.

“Thief” Leliana said and smiled “Where’s the Commander?”

“I was about to ask you the same, she went ahead” the elf replied.

“All I got was a Raven” Leliana replied.

“She was the Raven” the elf replied, Leliana cursed herself, how could she forget that her love had learned shapeshifting from Morrigan.

“She could be anywhere” Leliana sighed “But no time” she turned to the others “This is Kallian, she’s a Grey Warden”

“Pleasure” Kallian said “However you may wish there were more of me” she turned and pointed to the ridge where a lone figure was standing “That is no man”

“Darkspawn?” Cullen said as two figures appeared at its sides.

“That must be Calpurnia” Dorian said “She’s the leader of the Venatori, Alexius was quite forthcoming in that regard, but as for the man”

“Samson” Cullen said with disdain. There were forces advancing on all sides heading straight for Haven.

“Cullen I need a plan, anything” Nixlanni said.

“Templars on me” Elliot said as he ran up to them. Evelyn ran into view followed by the man, Gavner.

“Gavner take Ostwicks Battle Mages and some of our Templars, I want the Eastern Trebuchet secure” Gavner nodded to Evelyn and was off “Commander” Cullen nodded and turned to their forces.

“Mages, Templars follow the Trevelyans lead, they know how best to utilise you, the rest of you, With the Herald, for your lives for all of us!”

Nixlanni drew her bow “Cullen take some of the forces and keep Haven secure, move people inside, maybe Bull can help?”

“I’ll start getting them in the Chantry” Cullen said and rallied a group heading back through the gates. Iron Bull looked over and signalled his charges on Cullens command.

Leliana drew her bow and looked at Kallian “Just like old times” the elf laughed pulling her daggers.

*****

Evelyn pulled her sword free and blasted a Red Templar with Fire as he neared causing him to stagger, several arrows flew into his chest and he fell. She spun nodded to Nixlanni who was already changing targets, they couldn’t keep this up much longer.

“Varric” she called and the dwarf rolled under a Templars blade, she froze him in place and one of Nixlannis arrows found him causing the Templar to shatter into pieces. Varric ran to her his crossbow firing the entire time at anyone near him.

“Find Cullen” she said using her sword to channel her magic as best she could she really wishing she had had time to get her staff “We need the Trebuchets firing at the Mountain”

“Avalanche?” Varric said to which Evelyn nodded.

“Gavner and the Ostwick forces should have the Eastern Trebuchet locked down, We’ll head there” Varric nodded and pulled a vial from his belt smashing it against himself vanishing from sight, she saw him reappear near Havens gates. She barely dodged a torrent of fire as she spun back to the fight, she saw the Venatori Mage and set her sights on acquiring his staff.

*****

Elliot was back to back with Cullen as they were surrounded by Venatori.

“Any ideas” Cullen asked.

“Yeah” Elliot said “Don’t die” despite the situation Cullen chuckled.

As a Venatori went to strike, Cullen and Elliot separated causing the Venatori to hit nothing but air. Cullen spun bringing his sword high while Elliot did the same in the opposite direction bringing his sword low, the Venatori lost a leg and his head. Elliot straightened and flourished his sword and pointed at the nearest Venatori and flexed his fingers giving a silent “Come on then”.

Elliot was engaged by the Venatori their blades clashed and they pushed against each other, the Venatori cursed in Tevene, Elliot took a step back and the Venatori fell forward slightly allowing Eliot a little room so he spun aside. He saw Varric at that moment lining up a shot and the man was dead before he could strike for Elliot again.

The Three of them together finished off the remaining Venatori with ease, Elliot ripped the torn and bloodied sleeve off his tunic and looked at the cuts on his arm “Evies never gonna let me here the end of this”

“Well Embers forgot her staff so you could always bring that up” Elliot laughed, but he suddenly stopped and pushed Varric to the side as an archer they had missed fired at them, he spun to the side in an attempt to avoid the arrow he saw coming their way, it struck his chest piece and shattered on impact. Elliot pulled the knife from his belt and threw it at the archer who fell down dead with the blade in his throat. Elliot looked down at himself, the arrow head stuck in his chest peice at an angle, he grabbed what was left of the shaft and pulled it free, looking at the hole left in its wake, that arrow was too close for comfort.

“Too close that” he mumbled.

“Aye” Cullen said looking at the dwarf “Thanks for the timely rescue”

“No problem Curly” Varric said “Embers is thinking we should fire the Trebuchets at the mountain”

“Bury our enemy that could work” Elliot said

“Lower Eastern and Southern could fire, it would bury some and stop their advance, but the Upper Eastern one would bury Haven”

“South then” Elliot said “Bull and Dorian are down near the tavern, use them to secure it”

*****

“Chargers!” Bull bellowed “Close the line!”

“Aye” some of the chargers called back.

Dorian sent a wave of electricity at their foes, the mages just kept coming, and with the Red Templars among them this fight was shaping up to be a loss.

“Sparkler” Varric called as he approached, Dorian spun and covered him.

“Varric” Dorian replied setting a Templar aflame distracting him long enough for Bull to chop him in two with the massive axe of his “To what do I owe the pleasure”

“Embers thinks we should launch the Trebuchets at the mountain, they are going after East, Cullen wants us to go for the South while he and Elliot continue getting everyone they can to safety”

“Good plan” Dorian replied with a nod “Bull! Get charging to the Eastern Trebuchet, Evelyn wants to bury my kinsmen”

Bull laughed “Vints on ice, I like it”

*****

“Gavner, get your men on that Trebuchet!” Evelyn called as they arrived, she rallied the remaining mages around her, Leliana and Nixlanni sticking to range with their bows, Kallian was nowhere in sight which Evelyn assumed was deliberate.

“Enchanter” Gavner called back and pointed at the opening in the pathway where a large Red Creature was approaching.

“Merde” Evelyn said “Put that thing down!” she called to everyone as Gavner and another mage worked the Trebuchet.

*****

Varric and Bull were the first back through the gates and they saw the carnage, the Inquisition soldiers were vastly out numbered by Red Templars and Venatori.

“Well time for some fun” Bull said “Chargers! Do what you do best, Horns Up!” Bull and the Chargers ran forward into the fray.

“You two” Dorian called as he approached gesturing at two Inquisition Soldiers “Get that Trebuchet ready to fire” they stared dumfounded at been commanded by the Tevinter Mage “Get to it! Or I’ll make you” he let his hands glow and then soldiers couldn’t move fast enough.

“Well done Sparkler” Varric laughed.

“Well they weren’t moving” Dorian said directing his staff towards a group of Templars, he let out a string of Tevene “May as well use their own bigotry as motivation”

“Aye, but they might spread stories Sparkler”

“The evil Vint with impeccable fashion sense, who twirls his moustache in a most sinister fashion while frying the brains of the Inquisitions enemies?” Dorian said as he resurrected some of the dead to fight, Varric couldn’t help but laugh “Somehow I think I could pull that off”

*****

“Is that all of them?” Cullen called.

“I think so, we should help the others” Elliot called turning to a group of his Templars “This door does not open, unless you see the Heralds Mark, is that understood” they nodded, Elliot turned and ran with Cullen towards the gates.

“Why her mark?” Cullen asked as they moved.

“Some Demons can take a persons shape” Elliot responded “I doubt they could copy the mark however”

“I see” Cullen said “What about Envy”

“Well I was hoping we wouldn’t run into another Envy demon anytime soon”

“On that we agree” Cullen said as they reached the gates, Dorian and Varric were fighting with all their worth defending two Inquisition Soldiers on the Trebuchet “I’ll assist here, you get to Evelyn”

Elliot nodded and ran East hearing Cullens war cry as he joined the fray, as he past the Blacksmith he grabbed a shield while still moving, pulling it free caused the weapon rack to fall, but given the chaos around him it hardly mattered.

Leliana was the first person he saw, she looked okay save for the cut along her forearm, but that didn’t effect her aim in the slightest, the last two arrows in her quiver met their marks, and she dropped the bow and pulled two daggers from her belt before diving into close combat with a war cry that would be more effectively described as a Siren song.

Elliot followed, he saw Nixlanni who was still firing her bow, but she too was running low on arrows and he could see why, a giant creature that seemed to be made of Red Lyrium lay dead, if it wasn’t for the wreckage of Templar armour stuck to its frame he would have doubted it had ever been a man.

Evelyn and Gavner were making the final adjustments to the Trebuchet and Elliot saw several of the dead, faces he knew from Ostwick, people he saw as Friends. Elliot moved to support the remaining Battle Mages who adjusted their tactics without a word, they had trained for this.

The Southern Trebuchet fired and the sounds of snow falling from the mountain side thundered around them as it echoed in the valleys.

“Clear” Elliot called as the last Templar fell.

“Firing” Evelyn called.

*****

Leliana looked up when she saw a shadow, a lone Raven stood on the fence high above, watching her, Leliana tilted her head to the side and the Raven looked up and flew back towards the Chantry.

Leliana knew it was her love, but why was she not helping,  Then she saw it “Move” She bellowed “Now!” pushing Nixlanni aside as a fireball took out the Trebuchet.

“What was that?” Elliot called helping on of the wounded to his feet.

“It looked too much like the Archdemon” Leliana said.

“That thing is no Demon” Kallian said “But its just as dangerous”

“We have to get to the Chantry” Evelyn called.

“Yes” Leliana said and they ran, meeting Cullen at the gates.

The Gates were sealed and they went to the Chantry.

*****

“Make that thing hear you” Cullen said as they left, Evelyn and Sera went ahead, the latter insisting on coming ‘cause I ain’t leaving Nixie’, Cassandra and Dorian stuck behind with the Herald.

Cassandra moved forward and got Evelyns attention and they stopped for a moment.

“I need to tell you something” Cassandra said.

“Now really isn’t the time Cassandra” Evelyn already moving to catch up to the others, Cassandra grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

“There may not be another time”

“What are you talking about?” Cassandra looked at her, those blue eyes. She leaned forward and met her lips, silencing Evelyns next words as the mage went to speak, a shocked noise and a content sigh followed and Cassandra pulled away.

“Let us end this” Cassandra said, Evelyn looked at her, her fingers moving to her lips and she nodded practically running back to Sera, Cassandra made her way back to Dorians side, the smug smile on the mages face showed Cassandra he knew exactly what had occurred.

As they were nearing the Trebuchet, Nixlanni stopped and grabbed Cassandras arm and Dorian stopped also.

“I need you to promise me something” Cassandra looked at the elf, who was willing to sacrifice her life so that others could follow Roderick through the Chanty and escape.

“Name it” she looked at them both.

“No matter what happens, you make my mother leave with you, both of you”

*****

Their opponents lay dead, Leliana looked up, Sera was wrapping a bandage around Nixlannis shoulder, she could see the arrowhead still embedded in her shoulder.

Evelyn was leaning against her staff, no doubt exhausted from magic overuse, Dorian was in a similar state, he downed only half of his last Lyrium potion and pass the remaining half to Evelyn.

Cassandra was at the Trebuchet moving the wheel so that it could be aimed directly into the side of the mountain.

When Leliana laid eyes on Kallian she was first confused then cautious, her eyes were fixed on the sky, Leliana looked up, and sure enough a Raven was circling them, her Raven, her Love.

“Cassandra” Leliana called “Come away from the Trebuchet” Cassandra turned to her and she pointed to the Raven as it swooped. Cassandra moved back towards her as the Raven landed upon it. Leliana looked at the Raven and the Raven looked right back, she took a step forward.

“Leli” Kallian said fearfully, Leliana waved her silent as she stopped a few paces from them and double distance from the _‘Raven’_ , Leliana shared her feelings of dread, something was wrong.

The Raven hopped off the Trebuchet and vanished in a cloud, when the cloud dispersed a women stood, a women who Leliana thought was the most beautiful in Thedas. She stood her blonde hair loose blowing in the wind, her pale freckled skin shining in the fires of Haven, her deep blue coat following the motions of her hair, below the coat was a polished chest plate embossed with a Griffin, a sword made of a dark metal that belonged to her predecessor hung from her belt, her staff was clipped to her back the blade at its base covered in dry blood.

Warden-Commander Amell looked at them all her head tilting to the side, all Leliana could do was look at her eyes, they were dim and bloodshot, and when she spoke her voice was not her own.

“This is the Inquisition the Mortals so fear” Amell said in a disembodied tone, that vaguely resembled a Tevinter accent “I am disappointed, your hero of legend was lost upon our first meeting” she laughed “Now she is but a tool and a voice”

“Tanith” Leliana said “Please fight this”

“She cannot hear you Mortal” she replied “All she was is mine... Leliana”

“No” Leliana said “I refuse to believe” Amell smiled, Leliana would never have thought she could describe her love as sinister but now that was the only word.

“Did you ever hear the tale of Alindra and her Soldier, it was always one of my favourites”

“No!” Leliana bellowed.

“Sat in your camp, her head on your shoulder looking at the stars as you told her, she loved your voice” she smiled “Mortals form attachments” she tilted her head “You wish to attack me but you will not”

“I do not believe she is lost” Leliana said.

Amell drew her staff “Then you die a fool” she lunged.

Nixlanni fired the arrow but it didn’t reach Amell she set it aflame.

“No” Leliana said “She’s a powerful mage, the demon will be even stronger”

“I am no Demon” Amell said as she swung the staff blade towards Leliana “I am The Elder One and you will bow”

“Tanith Please” Leliana said as she blocked with her daggers, knocking the staff blade aside and pushing Amell back.

“Yet you persist” Amell said “She bares the essence of the Gods, she is mine to control”

Leliana continued trying to talk to her love as she kept Amells attention, she would not give up in her.

*****

“Its the Taint, its using the Taint to control her” Kallian said.

“Then how do we stop this there is no cure” Cassandra said drawing her sword as she looked at Leliana and Amell fighting, she knew Leliana was holding back, which made her outmatched.

“Think!” Kallian said “If that were true, would I be helping you”

“You’re cured?” Evelyn asked.

“I volunteered I can tell you later” Kallian reached into her pack “She wanted Leliana to be with her when she attempted it”

“Why”

“Its equally as dangerous if not more so than the joining” Kallian pulled a vail from her pack that was full of a deep red liquid, she reached over and pulled a arrow from Nixlannis quiver before plunging it into the vial “This small amount should be enough to stun her at least, then we need to get her to drink the rest” she pulled the arrow out and some of the contents soaked the tip stuck to the tip.

“What is that stuff?” Cassandra asked.

“Its probably best you don’t know” Kallian handed the arrow to Nixlanni “ We only get one shot”

*****

Leliana saw Nixlanni aiming at Amell, she kept her composure, she hoped they weren’t aiming to kill her.

Leliana changed her footing and moved so that Amell had her back to the group, seemingly forgotten Nixlanni fired, Amell spun and caught the arrow by the head in her hand.

“Heathens!” Amell snarled “You dare attack a God!” Leliana saw the blood drip to the ground, Amell staggered and Kallian ran forward, Amell was sluggish and she failed to stop the elf as she grabbed her head and poured something into her mouth, once the elf had made her swallow it Amell staggered back a few steps her hands on her throat as if choking, Leliana saw Amell look her way, and for the first time that night she saw her Love through those pained eyes, and then came the scream, so raw it sounded as if she bore the pain of every soul in Thedas.

Amell fell and Leliana ran to catch her, the screaming thankfully had stopped and soon Kallian was at her side, Leliana watched as the elf moved Amells sleeves, her veins were dark some tinted black others a horrible red hue.

“What did you do” Leliana asked as Amell coughed up black speckled blood.

“The Cure” Kallian said, but Leliana only knew so because she could red lips, an almighty roar had already echoed through the cliffs.

“Move Now!” Nixlanni said pushing Evelyn and Cassandra back towards Dorian who was already moving clear, the Herald looked her way, she and Kallian lifted Amell and began moving her. The dragon swooped and a torrent a red erupted from it blocking the path behind her, Leliana spun back the Herald was on the floor slowly getting to her feet, the Dragon circling above.

A wall of fire on either side prevented Nixlanni from escaping, Evelyn ran past her Dorian and Cassandra following, Nixlanni looked back as they reached the Fire. She appeared to meet the Seekers eyes and then turned back to the Trebuchet.

“She means to fire it still!” Evelyn called “We have to....” she trailed off and Leliana could see why a tall inhuman figure walked through the fire on the far side.

“Enough!” its deep voice said “Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more”

The dragon landed and spooked Nixlanni it roared shaking the ground around them, Nixlanni nodded to them and Cassandra and Dorian each took hold of Evelyn.

“Whatever you are. I am not afraid!” Nixlanni called back, Leliana knew she was buying them time, Evelyn was trying to break free, too gripped by fear to use her magic.

“Words Mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies.” The creature said.

“Know me, know what you have pretended to be...” the Creature said, his deep voice echoing around them.  Dorians hand reached up to Evelyns head as she struggled against them, she heard Dorian mumble something that sounded like ‘I am sorry cousin’ and Evelyn fought against him.

“...Exalt the Elder One! The _will_ that is Corypheus!” Evelyn fell unconscious.

“We have to get to the Chantry” Cassandra said as the Elder One told Nixlanni to kneel, Leliana heard her call back.

“Tell me why you’ve done this! Make me understand!”

“Your understanding in not required. If you gain it, consider yourself blessed” Leliana saw him raising something in his hand as Cassandra and Dorian carried Evelyn past her and Kallian. “I am here for the _Anchor._ The process of removing it begins now.”

 Leliana watched as the mark flashed at the Elder Ones gesture, the girl looked pained.

“It is you fault. _Herald._ You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.” The Elder one flexed and Nixlanni grabbed the wrist of her marked arm, she couldn’t see her face but she knew that the elf was in remarkable pain “I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as _touched_ , what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.” He flexed again and Nixlanni fell to her knees the Dragon roared once more “And you used the _Anchor_ to undo my work! The Gall!”

“We have to go” Leliana nodded to Kallian and she looked back at Nixlanni, the elf girl who was sacrificing everything so they could escape.

“What is this thing meant to do!?” Nixlanni called.

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you. The certainty that I will always come for it.” Were the last words Leliana heard as they got further away and closer to the Chantry.

*****

They had made it through the Chantry Tunnel before Evelyn had awoken, Cullen and Elliot had been waiting for them upon their return the former having fallen silent upon learning of Nixlannis potential sacrifice.

When his sibling awoke he was the first she saw, Cassandra watched on from distance, her heart breaking as she saw the look on her face when Elliot told her, she tried to run back to the tunnel but Elliot grabbed her wrist.

“We said there would be a signal” Elliot said as his sister cursed at him in multiple languages and demanded to be released. “If anyone should send it, it should be you” he let her go and she met his eye.

Cassandra watched as Evelyn looked around at all the people her daughter had saved, Cassandra took a step forward, as Evelyn raised a glowing hand to the sky, a fireball left her palm and shot into the sky before exploding like a firework at the end of a ball in Orlais.

Evelyn met her gaze, there was a silent moment where Cassandra saw blame and hate in those eyes, no doubt for the part Cassandra had played in taking her away from Nixlanni but then there was sadness, fear and something Cassandra couldn’t place, Evelyn fell into her placing her head on the Seekers shoulder and began to cry.

*****

They had established a camp further up into the mountains, in the middle of a crevasse they could easily defend from both sides the only fear was from above, but the weather kept that from being a problem and given the storm was raging badly they would be underway again before it dissipated.

Cassandra looked at Evelyn, the Mage had at one point been adamant they go back to Haven, but Lelianas scouts had already ventured to the ruins not long after the avalanche had settled, they had found no signs of life.

The Mage now sat cross legged in front of a small fire as if in a meditative state, in her left hand was a small ball of fire that hovered just above her palm and ventured in between her fingers at her gestures, across from her sat Elliot who was polishing his sword, both siblings had expressed their emotions in different ways, Evelyn in outright grief and anger, Elliot was calm and collected and understood Nixlannis choice.

“They look about as happy as I feel” The Iron Bull said as he stopped next to her.

“Yes” Cassandra said.

“I came to say Horns Up” Bull replied and she looked at him “Something has been sighted approaching from the south “Cullen wants you there and Red”

“I doubt she will leave The Warden” Cassandra replied “But we can try”

Cassandra ran with Iron Bull and Leliana towards the opening the canyon, when they got there she saw that Cullen had set up several archers and some of Evelyns mages.

“What do you see” Bull asked.

“Get ready to fire” Cullen said as the figure approached.

“Wait!” Cassandra said running forward “Get a healer, its her!” she had seen the green flicker of the mark.

Leliana had turned called for a healer in multiple languages her voice echoing.

Cassandra reached Nixlanni, she was pale ice covered her clothes, her breathing slow and she was visibly shaking with teeth chattering, Nixlanni looked at her and then she fell, Cassandra caught her.

 


	2. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at Skyhold and events are set in motion.

Skyhold was larger than Cassandra had expected, she was stood with Cullen, Josephine and Leliana around a table in the courtyard while Inquisition Soldiers, Templars and Mages performed basic repairs that would last until they managed to set up some supply lines to their new base of operations and begin a full restoration of the place.

The topic of discussion was of course, who should lead them, now that the enemy had revealed themselves and their rather large forces, the Inquisition had a purpose again following the closure of the breach, no matter how temporary that closure now seemed. What they lacked was Leadership. They had been lead so far by the War Council. Cassandra had already rejected the title as had Leliana, Cullen didn’t find himself worthy and Josephine objected before she was even asked saying it was not a position for a diplomat.

“What about the Champion” Cullen said “Surely Varric can find Hawke now that we have Lelianas connections”

“The dwarf is still denying all knowledge” Cassandra said “It would be fruitless to waste time”

It was at that moment that Leliana looked over Cassandras shoulder and the Seeker turned also. Coming their way was the Warden-Commander, she looked weak and appeared to be using her staff for support.

“Your incessant bickering is driving me insane and no I will not be your Leader” Tanith supplied upon arriving at their table “I have two many titles as it is” she was stood near Leliana and the former bard took her hand with a smile.

“Do you have any ideas? You were always a diplomat” Cullen said.

“Referring to the Circle?” Tanith said coldly “Look where diplomacy got me, I was conscripted to the Wardens, subjected to the Darkspawn Taint, which has almost twice over destroyed what I most care about, the second had it succeeded would have been by my own hand”

“I didn’t mean that” Cullen said “Look, I am sorry”

“Sorry!” Tanith bristled he eyes flashed as she fought to control both her anger and he magic “You, Dare!” Cassandra was ready to purge the Tanith should she lash out “You stood by as I was all but sentenced to death, for what? Trying to help a friend, I had not even been with them when they broke into the archives, that was Neris” Cullen pulled his collar nervously as the acquisitions shot towards him, Cassandra had heard this part of the Wardens tale, and Cullen had told her different.

“You made it so I had to run for my life, Duncan dragged me away from the only place I was safe, I was thrust into a war against my will” Tanith looked him in the eye “All because you were too cowardly to stand up and say to your Commander that you were helping a Mage with her research, that you were helping me” Taniths voice broke “You were my friend Cullen, I was innocent and you could have spared me this” she gestured to herself, with the cure rushing through her system she was deathly pale and dangerously slim as if she had been starved, her eyes bloodshot and as it seemed unable to walk without support.

Cullen looked down in shame.

Tanith closed her eyes and when she opened them, she looked calm, her emotions controlled. This women was not the Warden-Commander she had been told of, but after seeing what the she was capable of, even if it was under the control of The Elder One, Cassandra knew that they would have the most potent of allies once she recovered.

“You have some Ideas?” Leliana said after letting her lover calm down.

“Just one” Tanith said in a soft tone, all fight gone from her, her energy gone after the outburst.

“Let us hear it” Cassandra said.

“You have what the Wardens did not” Tanith looked over at the make shift Infirmary “You have Allies”

Cassandra saw Evelyn, Dorian and Elliot sat around Nixlanni who was still on a bed recovering from her injuries and the time she spent in the cold after the avalanche at Haven and Cassandra felt guilty.

“Snow, its loud the noise it hurts my ears, falling, falling, hitting cold hard ground it hurts, light I see light, there, must move keep moving, find Mother get safe, they need me” Cole said as he appeared “A fire, embers, recent?” Cassandras looked at him, he was in Nixlannis head and Cassandra knew this was Cole trying to help and for once she didn’t want to push him away. “So cold, don’t want to die alone, a fire, ashes, still warm, must be close, throat hurts so weak, can’t call out, a voice, please don’t hurt me, a face, Cassandra, I’m safe I can rest” Cole looked at her.

“You helped her, kept a hard promise, gave her hope” Cole vanished leaving Cassandra dumfounded, but feeling better than she had the guilt gone.

“What an interesting creature” Tanith said, Leliana laughed.

“Perhaps we should continue our discussion, we must get this resolved if we are not to appear weak” Josephine said, Cassandra could tell she didn’t like making ‘demands’ as it were but she spoke the truth.

“Yes” Tanith said “As I said you already have your Inquisitor, Nixlanni has been leading you, she has made the choices that lead you here” Tanith swayed and Leliana moved to grab her, holding her as she continued “Forgive me, I am still quite weak” Tanith took a breath “You have her Mother, A Mage quite like myself who understands Magic and the fears that stem from it, You have Elliot a Templar who wants mage Equality for them not to be prisoners, but still understands the same fears, together the three could lead this Inquisition”

Tanith looked at them in turn and continued.

“You have an ally with connections in Tevinter, a mage and someone inline for a seat in the magisterium, I heard that you have a Warden here, Blackwall, he has my treaties the same one I used during the Blight. Imagine it full unity, all species, all disciplines in harmony fighting the darkness, never have I seen a chance for peace as strong as this”

“That actually sounds possible” Cullen said “I would make peace on those terms”

“Should this become our official stance” Josephine asked quill ready, the four of them nodded in unison and Josephine began writing missives, alerting Thedas to the new Inquisitor.

*****

“The one who has already been leading it” Cassandra said.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing” Nixlanni said looked at Leliana who was holding out the sword they had had crafted for her.

“Of course, you have lead us this far. I believe in you, we all do”

“But I’m an Elf and Mage” Nixlanni said.

“Yes, you are both of these things, but you have not let them define you” Tanith said as she stood near Leliana. “You can do this Nixlanni”

Nixlanni spun and let her gaze fall on the crowd, she saw her mother stood next to Elliot and Cullen she saw the faces of the people she had saved in Haven, she looked back at Leliana and placed her hand on the hilt of the sword taking it into her grip, it was lighter than she had expected, she looked at it shining in the sunlight, as if that were its very purpose for existing.

“I will do this, not for myself, not because I must” Nixlanni said speaking louder “I do this because it is right, I represent not just elves or mages but all, for together is the only way we will stop this creature that calls itself a god” Nixlanni raised the sword “We do this as one, everyone united, Corypheus must be stopped”

Cheers rang out.

*****

“We have received invites to the Winter Palace” Josephine said “For the ball, from the information salvaged during our quest for the Templars we were able to see that that this is where the assassination is to take place”

“Then its fortuitous that the Empress saw fit to invite us” Cassandra replied.

“Yes, however, they have asked for a full list of who is attending” Josephine replied “Of course the Inquisitor is on the list as are myself, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana as her chief advisors, however given recent appointments I have added Elliot as he is our Templar Commander and Evelyn as she is the Inquisitions Arcane Advisor”

“I agree with the list” Nixlanni said.

“I have been invited separately but always declined” Tanith added “I think this time I shall attend and make my allegiance to the Inquisition known”

“That should help our standing” Josephine added with some amount of Joy “I will need your full names for Introductions to the Court”

“Full names” Elliot said with a chuckle looking at his sister.

“Will Evelyn Trevelyan not suffice” The mage stammered.

“I am afraid not” Josephine chuckled “We will need your full name if you are to attend”

“Then I wont be attending” Evelyn replied and Cassandra suddenly laughed “What?”

“I feel the exact same way” the Seeker replied “Perhaps we should just get this over with”

“Nixlanni Ellana Trevelyan” Nixlanni suddenly said.

“Lanni?” Evelyn and Elliot said in equal amounts of shock.

“You have not heard?” Nixlanni said looking at them “Corypheus destroyed my clan in his search for me, you are the only family I have left and Clan Lavellan abandoned me long ago”

Evelyn walked around the table and pulled her daughter close “Your choice my girl, it would be an honour to share my name with you”

*****

Elliot moved from the table in the room he and his sister had acquired for their business until plans to house the Mages and Templars had been made, as he neared the door he glanced back at Evelyn who shrugged clearly she was not expecting anyone.

When he opened the door, Josephine was on the other side carrying her clipboard as always, he let her past and offered her a seat which she took gratefully, Evelyn was stood leaning against the wall, Elliot assumed from the fact she had her arms crossed and was frowning she had guessed the topic of discussion.

“A pleasure Lady Montilyet” Elliot said with a bow and a smile, he heard Evelyn snicker and he looked at his sister who winked at him.

“Thank you Lord Trevelyan” Josephine replied.

“Please call me Elliot” Evelyn laughed causing Elliot to glare at her.

“Then you will call me Josephine”

“Of course, my Lady” Elliot replied “What brings you here?”

“I was hoping that perhaps we could come to some form of arrangement as to your sisters name”

“No” Evelyn said “If you want mine you will have to work for it”

“Evie, come on” Elliot said  “I gave mine”

“You know full well why I won’t give mine” Evelyn replied.

“Your name is beautiful Evie” Elliot replied upon seeing his sisters expression he realised what he had said “Maker I cannot believe I just said that”

“Then dear brother” Evelyn said walking to the door “Feel free to pass it to Lady Montilyet, but I will not be happy, oh and make sure not to ruffle her feathers, we don’t want a repeat of Aunts last summer party do we” with the door closed.

“My Lady I...” Elliot said as he tried to come to terms with the fact of what his sister just suggested, but Josephine just raised her hand.

“There is no need to explain Elliot, I was at that party and I know what occurred and my interest in you remains” Elliot blushed.

“I... Thank you Josephine”

*****

“Lady Trevelyan” a scout called “Inquisitor” Nixlanni looked down.

“Uh, Yes?” she said somewhat timidly.

“You have been requested in the War Room”

“Oh, okay” she dropped from the tree she was perched on, and made her way to the War Room.

Upon entering she saw that Cullen was studying the Map, Josephine was stood next to Elliot they were talking quietly to one another, Evelyn was stood looking somewhat disgruntled and Cassandra seemed to be trying to calm her down or maybe antagonise her Nixlanni hadn’t a full understanding yet and could never tell with the Seeker.

“Hi” Nixlanni said.

“Welcome” Tanith said from her side, startling her, she hadn’t noticed the Warden and Leliana near the door as she entered.

“Welcome Inquisitor” Josephine said.

“We have an issue which we would like your input on” Cullen said.

“Issue is an understatement” Leliana said “A group of Avaar have some of our scouts and soldiers captive in a place called the Farrow Mire”

“Why there?” Evelyn raised a brow “Its a bog”

“A place where they wont be disturbed would be my wager” Tanith supplied “Either way you cant leave your people in their hands”

“I don’t want our people held there” Nixlanni said “But you could have gotten them already?” No one said anything “Right?”

“No” Elliot said “Their Leader wants to fight you”

“Me?” Nixlanni said shocked.

“You don’t have to go, but our peoples safety is on the line, they say they will be killed if you don’t go”

“I...” Nixlanni looked at her feet and took a breath before looking up “Then we go, I’ll take Bull, Cassandra and Sera, Mother I would like you to stay here and keep an eye on things in my Absense, Commander Amell, if you are feeling better I would also request your presence”

“You shall have it” Tanith said.

“Of course Lanni, but you better be careful” Evelyn said then spoke quietly to the Seeker.

“We leave at dawn, Josie if you could get a message to the stables to prepare horses and of course inform those coming” Nixlanni said.

“Of course, Inquisitor”

Nixlanni smiled at them all in her usual timid fashion, falling back into her natural ways now that the Inquisitors orders were given, she knew she had to get used to this, but leading gave her an uneasy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, your thoughts and comments are welcome as always :)


	3. The Mire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quest in the Mire, the slaying of Avaar, and love is begining in the mind of our Seeker.

The Farrow Mire was gloomy, dark and wet. Tanith leant against her staff as another surge of pain ran through her, but they were getting less frequent which meant she was recovering. She didn’t regret her agreement to come but she really should have considered saying no.

Tanith walked on using the staff to support her steps as she regained her strength following the muscle spasms and shock her body had just endured, she felt relieved that the cure was flushing her system, soon there would be no sign of the taint. Provided the current crisis didn’t end all life in Thedas she could be with Leliana until the end of their days and deep down the Warden wanted nothing more.

*****

Cassandra watched as Nixlanni walked with the group of soldiers ahead, she had promised Evelyn that she would protect her elven daughter and Cassandra found that she would have done so even without that promise, granted she was the Herald and needed to be protected but the more Cassandra thought about it though, the more she came to realise that that didn’t matter.

Well of course it mattered she was the Herald, but she knew she was thinking on her promise to Evelyn, even if Nixlanni wasn’t the Herald and didn’t bare the mark she would have protected the girl with her life. She was important to Evelyn, just as Cassandra felt that Evelyn was becoming more important to herself. Before they had met she had never had feelings for another women but Evelyn just clicked, they were so different, yet they had become friends, granted they hated each other at first but once they moved past that? They still had this rivalry, but perhaps that was what fuelled Cassandras feelings? Someone she not only liked but who was her polar opposite and a Mage at that but still despite those differences she was there a mutual attraction, a desire.

She stopped walking and Bull nearly bumped into her, but the Qunari walked around her and didn’t say anything, he was too busy talking to Sera about something that had the elf snorting with laughter.

Cassandras mind however was racing, when she had kissed Evelyn it felt right, but the question was why? She forced herself to continue walking and soon enough Tanith was walking at her side, unaided by her staff once more, Cassandra took a moment to look at the other women, in the month since they discovered Skyhold she had made a remarkable recovery, even if she had moments where she was weakened the Warden was still stronger than most in Skyhold, Cassandra knew that this women could kill them all if she desired to, maybe that was why the Elder One had taken her mind and used her as a weapon.

“Copper for your thoughts” Tanith said as she walked beside her.

“I... It is not important”

“If your face is anything to go by, it pretty  much looks like life or death” Tanith replied.

Cassandra scowled at her “You are too much like Leliana”

“I think you will find in the Circle you get good at reading people” Tanith smiled “Its Evelyn isn’t it?”

“No”

“Oh, don’t try to deny it” Tanith replied smiling “The moment I said Circle you lowered your brow ever so slightly and the corners of your lips tried to smile, what happened?”

“Nothing”

“It wasn’t a hug, I don’t imagine you are the hugging type”

“Stop”

“Maybe you held hands” the mage rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

“Drop it” Cassandra replied making fists at her side as she got annoyed.

“Oh Maker, you kissed her!”

Cassandra ground her teeth “Drop it Amell”

“Leli was right you’re a romantic!”

Cassandra spun and blocked her path “Be silent, you will speak of this to no-one, yes I kissed her and I would very much like to do so again. Are you happy now?”

“Very” Tanith smiled and walked around her and Cassandra instantly recalled what Leliana had said to her at the party in Orlais. _My Warden did not make my hurts better, I still bare those scars, but we bare them together._ Cassandra knew that was Leliana speak for, _We have no secrets._

*****

Cassandra awoke and relieved Bull of his turn on watch, they had arrived at the Inquisition main camp on the road into the Farrow Mire several hours earlier, Harding having warned them not to disturb the water before moving on to scout possible locations for a forward camp.

Nixlanni had decided that they were to rest for the night given that it was already getting darker and given they were in the Mire they knew travelling forward would be a death sentence, they needed to be sharp so they all agreed so they were ready for whatever the Mire threw at them.

Cassandra could hear moans coming from Nixlanni and Seras tent, she was about to enter and wake the girl from her Nightmare but heard Sera already moving.

“Nixie, just a dream, yeah?” Cassandra assumed that the elf was nudging Nixlanni slightly to assist in waking her.

Cassandra waited until she heard Nixlanni wake up and then resumed her patrol around the camp, she stopped outside the Wardens tent, it was tied open and the Commander was nowhere to be found.

Admittedly Cassandra panicked at first but then the rational part of her brain kick started and she summarised that there could be an amount of possibilities and if there were no signs of a struggle.

Cassandra sat by the fire, and about an hour into her watch the Warden returned.

“Commander?” she asked upon seeing Tanith seemingly talking to herself.

“Ah, Cassandra” the Warden replied somewhat startled.

“Are you well?”

“Better than ever” Tanith replied “Although I should explain” Tanith took a seat opposite her and Cassandra watched her closely, something was amiss.

“I was contacted” Tanith said simply “A spirit, on old friend really”

“A demon?” Cassandra said bluntly “Are you mad?” Taniths eyes darkened, her anger evident.

“Were it a demon, I would not communicate with it” Tanith all but snarled, she sighed and rubbed her eyes, then spoke softer “It is a spirit of Valour, I met it during my Harrowing”

“Oh?”

“It spoke of war” Tanith said her gaze falling to the fire and she began warming her hands.

“Which war?”

“All wars” Tanith replied her eyes meeting Cassandras “Every war, the conflict doesn’t matter” Taniths voice fell “All that matters is who remains standing in the end” Cassandra had never thought of it that way.

“We have no way of knowing who” Cassandra replied knowing that was what the spirit told her.

“Exactly” Tanith looked at her hands and the fires heat increased and Cassandra although startled at first welcomed the change, she nodded a thanks and studied the Warden before getting lost in her own thoughts regarding Valour’s words.

*****

Tanith watched as Nixlanni slipped once again in the mud of the Mire, the poor elf was covered in the brown sludge, she watched as the elf pushed herself to her feet and once again used her scarf to get mud off her face.

“Boss” Bull said “Want me to carry you?”

“No” Nixlanni replied grumpily before walking on.

“Aw come on Boss” Bull said walking at her side “You’re light enough”

“No Bull”

“Hey, I could even use you in battle!” Bull chuckled “Once that mud dries that is, An Elf-Hammer”

Tanith rolled her eyes as the Qunari tried to cheer up the little elf who suddenly seemed to be mirroring the Seeker.

Tanith found her thoughts falling to the potential relationship between Evelyn and Cassandra. It was very much like her own with Leliana. She knew that they were in a life or death situation, they must have been, everything she had heard of the Seeker pointed to a romantic, one who would love to be courted, a more traditional romance, she was now certain that it was Cassandra who had made the first move.

Taniths thoughts were lost when the group noticed a small camp of Avaar waited ahead of them near an old shack, she drew her staff and considered how to approach the situation for a few moments then realised she wasn’t in charge, she lowered her weapon and looked to the little elf girl.

“Well we could try talking to them” Bull said then laughed at Nixlannis death glare “Joking Boss” Then Bulls head tilted to the side “Look at that frowny face, its adorable!” Sera guffawed, even Cassandra smiled.

Taniths laughter stopped when Nixlanni crouched, picked up a rock and looked directly at Bull before dropping a vial to the ground at her feet, when the smoke cleared the elf was gone from sight and Tanith only just saw the rock flying at an Avaar. The Avaar was hit by it and spun looking straight at The Iron Bull.

“Shit!” Bull said pulling his axe free and charging, the others barely managed to get their laughter under control enough to help, Bull managed to kill one as Tanith raised her staff setting one ablaze, a third cut down by Cassandra as an arrow hit his posterior, _no doubt Sera_ , the final Avaar moved behind Bull but an Arrow seemingly appeared out of nowhere landing in his eye, Tanith spun and saw Nixlanni lowering her bow from atop a rock, _how on earth did you get up there?_ Tanith thought.

“That was funny!” Sera cackled “Bull was like cute Nixie, and she was all like, play catch with the bad guys!”

“Yes Sera” Cassandra said “We were there”

“Know that, but talking about it is fun, yeah?

“No Sera, not when we all saw it not two minutes ago” the Seeker replied rubbing her eyes and sighing.

Sera blew a raspberry “Hey Bull! You mad?”

“No” he replied seemingly serious then laughed “Be a good story for the Chargers”

“Let’s go” Nixlanni said hopping off the rock.

*****

They reached the Castle which was without a doubt where the Avaar leader was, Cassandra could just about make out the Avaar patrolling the walls. The problem though. Undead.

They were blocking the way, hundreds of them. There was only one way to go, forward, and that lead them through the wall of undead.

“Okay” Tanith said raising her staff and spinning it in the air directly above her head “Get ready to run”

“Are you insane Blondie?” Bull said bluntly “If we leave you, you’ll be overrun”

“Trust me” Tanith said her eyes beginning to glow “I’ll be right behind you”

Cassandra grabbed Nixlannis wrist and the mud covered elf looked up at her and Cassandra moved her grip and took her hand “I promised your mother I would get you back, do not let go” she smiled and Nixlanni nodded and Cassandra felt the elfs grip on her hand tighten.

Cassandra watched as Bull and Sera sheathed their weapons and got ready to run.

Tanith unleashed her storm and Cassandra saw bright lightning come from above but it was not the sky from which it came, it materialised out of nowhere. The first few Undead struck fell to the floor as burning husks, the next were launched back by the sheer force of it. Cassandra had seen this type of magic used before but never at this strength, another torrent came, and another, each one clearing the path ahead.

“Run” came Taniths voice, straining to be heard over the storm, Bull ran as did Sera. Cassandra ran slower than normal with Nixlanni at her side, the elfs grip in her hand tighter now, Lightning striking around them close enough to feel the heat but far enough away to not be dangerous.

“Seeker the gate” Bull called from ahead and Cassandra saw it, the Avaar were beginning to close it.

“Faster Lanni” Cassandra said but then she suddenly began to feel cold, so very cold and then they moved in a blink, one second running, the next to Bull and Sera as the gate slammed shut behind them. Cassandra had just fade stepped and she couldn’t believe it, she actually gasped as the others fought the Avaar around them, she regained her composure and assisted in clearing the courtyard, once every foe was slain they looked around, the gate was down the Undead clawing at the gate trying to get through, their arms already passing through the gaps, Bull growled and sliced off their arms.

“Where is the Warden?” Cassandra asked, looking around.

“No idea” Bull replied his gaze falling on the sealed gate and the now armless corpses, he sheathed his axe.

“Andrastes tits” Sera cursed looking in her quiver and crouched near the dead Avaar to salvage her arrows and take theirs “Glad she’s gone, that was scary, yeah” Sera called over her shoulder.

“Her Magic saved our lives” Cassandra said bluntly and began climbing the stairs to the battlements, leaving them to loot. Once she got to the top she looked out over the ever-growing group of undead, she saw bodies burnt beyond all recognition, she saw several trees on fire, that was slowly being put out by the Mires rain.

“Looking for me?” came as rasping voice, Cassandra spun and saw a heavily breathing Tanith finish climbing the steps Cassandra herself had just walked up, she fell still and pulled out her staff and began leaning against it “Barely made it, that last Fadestep nearly killed, you don’t want to try walking through a wall, it is very disconcerting” Cassandra saw pained eyes, she had over exerted herself and judging by the nose bleed she would be of little use for a while “I don’t know how much use I’ll be in the coming fights” Tanith finished mirroring Cassandras thoughts “I shall try my best” she smiled.

“Your nose” Cassandra said gesturing to her own, Tanith wiped the blood away “That was incredibly foolish!” Cassandra added.

“Well we made it didn’t we” Tanith snapped back and limped past her and lowered herself onto the steps in a seated position.

Cassandra walked to her but didn’t say anything, she offered her hand to the Warden after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tanith took it and Cassandra pulled her to her feet.

“Let us go” Cassandra said when they returned to the others “We will Finish this now”

Cassandra and Bull lead the way and she could hear Nixlanni talking to Tanith asking if she were okay which made Cassandra smile, she really liked the elf.

*****

Sera watched as Nixlanni approached the Avaar leader, he was bigger than Bull! And that was saying something because Bull was huge.

“This could end badly” Tanith said, Sera looked over having not noticed Tanith come to her side, she glowered at her. “I scared you, for that I am sorry” Tanith said not looking her way, her gaze focused on Nixanni.

“Kept Nixie safe, yeah, so not all bad” Sera replied “But scare me again and...” Sera furrowed her brow trying to think of something to say, then it became so obvious “...Arrows” Tanith looked at her and smiled before her gaze fell back on Nixlanni.

There was the explosive crack of an alchemical grenade followed by a blinding flash.

When Sera recovered she looked up to see Tanith flinging ice from her staff getting weaker by the second, the mage was defending her even though she shouldn’t use her magic! Sera pulled up her bow and notched an arrow and released it on their Avaar attackers. Cassandra was in a battle with another, Bull was locked in what she could only describe as a Brawl with the Avaar leader, except Axes and Hammers were involved, Nixlanni was crumpled on the floor, Sera could just make out her chest moving, at least she was breathing but Seras anger became too much. She saw red.

Arrows flew into the Avaar attackers with no strategy just rage, they hurt her Nixie!

*****

Tanith stopped when she saw Sera flinging arrows with abandon, seeking only to kill, it was surprising effective. Then she noticed Nixlanni on the floor, unmoving, she dived past an Avaar as Sera launched arrows into his body as fast as she could, he fell to the floor. Tanith slid to Nixlannis side seeing that the girl was breathing didn’t stop her from instantly checking her pulse, definitely alive.

There was a bruise forming on her forehead and a cut running down her cheek, the Avaar had knocked her out cold. Tanith summarised that the elf will most likely have a concussion upon waking.

Cassandra cried out as she was knocked back, Tanith saw her shield buckle under the Avaar leaders Hammer. Cassandra let it fall and dived aside, and stood slowly, reappraising her target.

Bull himself had stepped back, spinning his axe in a flourish, he looked a  Cassandra clearly waiting on the Seekers advance.

Sera had her bow notched with two arrows, ready.

Tanith stood and pulled Duncans sword from her belt and walked over to Cassandra, standing at her side.

“Is this the best you can do!” the Avaar shouted chuckling as he spoke and after.

“No” Tanith replied “This is!” and she lunged the sword swinging even as she took her first step, the Avaar pulled up his hammer using the long handle to block, but Cassandra came from the other side, the Avaar faltered not knowing where to block, Cassandra cut low in an effort to distract and it worked, while the Avaar blocked Cassandras attack, Tanith brought her blade fast into the shaft using what little was left of her power to heat her blade, the blade cut through the handle like it was butter causing the Avaar to stagger back as his weapon divided and its weight shifted. Tanith herself used all her will in an effort to not fall to the floor, she managed to prevent that, and stepped aside removing herself from the fight.

Bull bought his axe in clean swing against the now staggered opponent as Sera unleashed her arrows, they both struck the Avaar in his shoulder causing him to drop the remains of his hammer, Bulls axe connected and the Avaars head fell from his shoulders, the body remaining upright for a few moments before toppling.

Sera was already at Nixlannis side and Cassandra was striding over at speed.

“She’s fine, just out cold” Tanith said “She was struck on the head when they used the flash charge”

“Clearly the stories of her new found abilities are spreading” Cassandra said.

“Yeah, to take the Boss out of the fight that early is sound” Bull replied looking at Nixlanni as he approached with the Inquisition Soldiers following behind “Something I would do, if I knew what she was capable of”

“We should make for Skyhold” Cassandra said crouching and picking Nixlanni up and carrying her “Our task here is done, and the Inquisitor should receive medical attention sooner rather than later”

“On that we agree” Tanith said.

“Want me to carry her Seeker?” Bull asked.

“It is fine Bull” Cassandra replied, Nixlanni was light even for an elf and she had a promise to keep.

“She’ll be okay right?” Sera asked

“Yes Sera, She will be fine, maybe a bit confused but physically fine” Tanith replied as she fell into step behind Cassandra.

*****

The journey to Skyhold was slow, Nixlanni had awoken a few hours later with a bad concussion, it appears that the Avaar could hit quite hard, so much so she kept referring to Tanith as mother. Cassandra found it a little disconcerting, but that stopped after a few healing potions and the little healing magic Tanith could muster.

Some of Skyhold had been repaired in their absence the most notable were the walls, they had been repaired and appeared to have regular patrols. Cassandra adjusted her horses speed with a pull on the reins and she was the first to reach the gate, she used the few moments she had before the others neared to dismount and request a Healer for Nixlanni and Tanith.

Once Tanith and Nixlanni were in the Healers tent to she ventured into the throne room looking for Evelyn, she found the Mage stood by the throne with Leliana and Elliot. Despite the need to tell Evelyn about her Daughters injuries she couldn’t help but stop. Evelyn was dressed in a dark blue shirt over which was a black waistcoat with a grey floral pattern, she had pale grey trousers on tucked into knee high brown boots, she also noticed that Elliot was in similar clothing, so she summarised that they were wearing Trevelyan colours.

“You do not understand” Elliot was saying as Cassandra neared.

“I understand perfectly well, the Mages however will need to be contained for the ease of those not as understanding as we would like” Leliana replied in her soft voice but the authority behind it was not to be questioned “Your Templars must oversee this and Evelyn must agree to the terms of this arrangement if this Alliance is to continue”

“We have little choice it seems” Evelyn said folding her arms and her brow low, clearly displeased.

“I will setup a rota for Templars who can be trusted to avoid provoking Mages” Elliot said somewhat reluctantly.

“I will also make sure that at least one of my enchanters or senior mages is around at all times to work with them and _try_ to prevent any incidents, that however is all I can promise, I cannot speak for every mage” Evelyn added with a sigh.

“Likewise” Elliot said “I cannot speak for the Templars”

“I do not ask you to” Leliana said a smile in her voice “This is still a good start, wouldn’t you say Cassandra?”

Evelyn and Elliot looked from the Spymaster to where Cassandra was stood, Cassandra couldn’t help but laugh.

“I still cannot sneak up on you can I?”

“Non” Leliana replied and excused herself before heading towards the door to the Rookery, Cassandra called out to her.

*****

Tanith looked up as the tent flap opened, Evelyn came through a sad expression on her face but clearly not worried, Tanith sighed in relief she had hoped to the Maker that Cassandra could keep her fellow Mage calm, she had heard tales or the youngest Trevelyan’s temper, even when she was in a completely different circle, she recalled Cullen relaying the tale as he had heard it from on of the recent transfers, but of course this had been back when they were friends, a long time ago now.

“She is asleep” Tanith said when Evelyn kneeled at Nixlannis side stroking her cheek “The Healer gave her a sleeping draft as well as something to take the swelling down” Tanith continued as Leliana entered the tent followed by Cassandra and Elliot.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on her while Cassandra came...” Evelyn said and looked up at her and her brow furrowed “You are hurt too?”

“No” Tanith replied knowing that her answer would earn a small argument from her lover who had just folded her arms “I was still weakened when I embarked on this venture, I simply pushed myself too hard, I am as they say, dead on my feet” Leliana groaned and rolled her eyes.

“I’ll get you a Lyrium draft” Evelyn said “Dorian and I have been working on improving them, the sample batch is quite potent” she finished with a smile, and Tanith chuckled in response.

“I thank you” she nodded.

“Hey its no problem, you saved us all once, least I can do is give you a potion” Taniths head flooded with memories of the blight and she sighed sadly, unwanted tears coming to her eyes and the grin on Evelyns face faded, Leliana walked over and despite the impending argument Tanith knew was coming she wasn’t shocked when Leliana placed a comforting hand on her shoulder she merely recalled her lovers words _“we bare our hurts together”._

 

 


	4. Truth about a Warden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra learns more about Tanith, and Blackwalls secret comes out.

Evelyn stood on the battlements overlooking the courtyard as she did every morning, She found it peaceful at this time, hardly a person in sight and those that were seemed to be heading to bed as they worked the night shifts or heading to their work before the hold awoke. A normal day in Skyhold.

She noticed Bull stood in the centre of yard outside the Heralds Rest, he had his axe out in a loose grip and was slowly shifting between positions and holding them for a while before effortlessly shifting into another. It was only when he looked up at her did she realise that the Qunari was just showing off, or more so perhaps he was even trying to woo her. She waved at him and he laughed, took a bow and headed into the tavern.

Evelyn looked over at the main building and then up at the Inquisitors chambers which were still sealed which meant that she was asleep. Every morning the first thing Nixlanni did was open the balcony door so she could see the sun and feel the breeze, she did it with the window in her cottage in Haven and even in the room she had previously occupied within the Circle. Against the wishes of everyone she also did it even if she were ill, one stubborn elf, at that thought Evelyn smiled.

She looked at the building site that would soon be the Mage and Templar tower. Her friends finally having a place to call home and the Templars for the first time in an age joining Mages as equals. She heard footsteps approach and spun to see Cullen nearing her.

“Good Morning Commander” she said folding her arms and let her hip touch the wall as she leaned to the side to watch his approach.

“It is a rather pleasant morning” Cullen replied “A good morning to you too Enchanter” he added mirroring her position “It is good to see that I am not the only who enjoys early morning walks on the battlements”

“It allows me to think” she replied and looked back towards the Courtyard and began leaning against the wall her arms still folded and resting upon it, her gaze followed a Raven fly down from the rookery. She smiled as the Raven disappeared in a cloud of magic and became the Warden-Commander who disappeared into the Heralds Rest.

“How does she do that?” Cullen asked.

“Magic” Evelyn replied mischievously.

“You don’t know do you?” Cullen asked with a grin.

“Nope” Evelyn replied “Not that I haven’t tried to find out. It’s a lost art”

“It is slightly innerving” Cullen said “I find myself imagining what else she would become”

“Leliana told me that she can also turn into a Drake” Evelyn said as she watched the Warden-Commander exit the Heralds Rest holding a basket of steaming items (no doubt fresh bread and cheese a favourite of Lelianas not that Evelyn knew that). The Warden chose to walk this time and as she ventured up the steps to the Throne Room Cassandra exited and walked past her after exchanging a few words.

*****

Cassandra walked out of the Throne Room and inhaled the fresh air deeply allowing the cold breeze to wash over her and fill her lungs, as she ventured down the steps to the courtyard she passed Tanith who looked better than she had in a while.

“You spoil her” Cassandra said dryly when she saw the contents of the basket.

“Thats one of the things love is” Tanith chuckled back and continued on as Cassandra smiled, she hoped she would find such happiness, a moment later she became herself again the soft heart hidden under a harsh exterior. She walked on and approached the training dummies.

It was about forty to fifty minutes into her training when she was distracted by footsteps approaching, she turned expecting Evelyn to be there as she usually did around this time. However it was Leliana that greeted her and the Spymaster was not in her usual attire, but simply in slacks, boots and a plain tunic, most unlike her friend, especially the unkempt hair.

“Tanith?” Leliana said “Has she been here?”

Cassandra raised a brow “I do not know” she frowned at Lelianas worried face.

“Merde” Leliana said “I should not have mentioned him” before Cassandra could ask for clarification there was a noise that sounded like the howl of a wolf, following it a few moments later was the sound of Blackwalls voice rallying archers.

“Oh Maker” Leliana said before sprinting towards the ledge that overlooked the Lower Courtyard. Cassandra followed, they both stopped on the brink overlooking the scene below.

Blackwall was backed up near the tents below, a wolf pacing in front of him, its eyes fixed watching his every movement, he ordered the Archers to fire with was instantly countered by Leliana, they didn’t fire.

“Kill the wolf!” Blackwall demanded.

“It is not a wolf” Cassandra said realising the truth from Lelianas reaction and her orders stopping the archers from unleashing a volley. The wolf below was the Warden-Commander.

“If you are hiding something, I suggest you reveal it now” Leliana said her tone void of its usual warmth.

Cassandra saw how pale Blackwall had become and the fact he was looking at the wolf with something akin to sadness he didn’t speak however. Her gaze fell to her right as Iron Bull and Solas appeared with Evelyn and Nixlanni close behind.

“I hide nothing” Blackwall said eventually, it took him too long to respond for Cassandra to believe those words.

“Liar!” came the Wardens voice as the magical smoke around the wolf cleared, she held her black blade in her hand and had it pointing at Blackwall. “You are not Warden Blackwall”

“What?” Cassandra called, among several other cries asking the same question, Bulls being the most prominent.

“Warden Blackwall is missing, presumed dead” Tanith shouted angrily at Blackwall in avertedly answering Cassandras question “We assumed the tales of Blackwall that reached us were someone of the same name” her gaze was unfaltering, unblinking “But it was you! When I heard of him here, I had hoped he lived and my senses were playing tricks upon me, no wonder you avoided me since I arrived!”

“I did what I had to” Blackwall said, which made Taniths eyes narrow and for her to snarl with anger, she gripped the sword as if she were about to slice him in two and then she faltered, she looked at Leliana as did Cassandra, they Spymaster looked saddened and slowly shook her head.

Tanith staggered back her sword dropping and she vanished into a cloud, a Raven taking to the sky and flew towards the Rookery.

“Seize Blackwall” Cassandra said and he was taken into custody by some of the soldiers nearby and lead to the dungeons, he didn’t fight back, nor did he say a word. Cassandra looked for Leliana and saw her running up the stairs. Cassandra followed after nodding to Evelyn, knowing full well that Nixlanni would be called to for her opinion and instructions regarding Blackwall, Evelyn smiled timidly, Cassandra vowed to herself that she would speak to her later.

*****

When Cassandra arrived at the Rookery Leliana was sat at her desk stroking a Raven stood upon it.

“She sometimes can’t control her anger” Leliana said sadly “The Archdemon left its mark, had she not looked up i fear she would have executed Blackwall” the Raven reached loudly as it disapproved and Leliana muttered “Sorry”

“What do you mean?” Cassandra asked folding her arms and leaning against the railing behind her.

“There is a lot that people don’t know regarding the death of the Archdemon” Leliana said “Mainly that Tanith was not supposed to survive”

“What?” Cassandra said in shock. The Raven hopped onto the chair across from Leliana.

“I was supposed to die” Tanith said as she reappeared, she was sat leaning against the table her head in her hands. “A Warden is supposed to die, whichever one of us strikes the killing blow” she sighed and looked at Leliana with tears in her eyes.

“I was ready to do it, ready to die” Tanith continued “All my life I had nothing, my parents abandoned me, the Circle tormented me, my friends betrayed me” Cassandra knew what she meant Cullen had been forthcoming after their previous encounter and told had Cassandra everything about the Circle in Ferelden and what had happened to Tanith. “I felt I had nothing. Leliana showed me otherwise”

“Leliana?” Cassandra asked.

“I love her” Leliana said simply “I am hers and she is mine” Tanith gave a soft smile.

“Ah” Cassandra said simply and waited for the Warden to continue.

“A ritual was performed the night before the battle” Tanith said softly “It allowed me survive” Tanith took a breath and closed her eyes “But something unexpected happened” when she opened her eyes there was a glow to them “I lost consciousness and it seems that the soul of an Old God is not so easily contained.” Her voice echoed two people speaking at once “One vessel outside its original form was not sufficient, so it split” Tanith took a breath and then another and slowly the glow faded. “A soul cannot enter an unwilling host, but deep down I wanted to die. Deep down I was willing and the second vessel had not yet developed a will, so to speak.”

“You have the soul of a god?” Cassandra asked.

“No, a small part of it” Tanith said “She talks to me” Tanith said taking Lelianas hand “Her presence amplifies my emotions, as you have seen”

“This is a lot to take in” Cassandra said.

“It is” Tanith said “I trust you will take it in confidence?” Cassandra nodded.

“I am not about to betray your trust” she replied “I will keep this secret you need not worry.”

“You said she?” Cassandra questioned after a moments thought“ I thought Urthemiel was male” Tanith rolled her eyes and gestured to herself, Cassandras mind caught up. With Tanith being female, the avatar of the god inside her mind must have adjusted to this.

“Corypheus, took me when I was angry, I made it easy for him the taint in my blood being the only bond he needed. But Urthemiel kept me sane throughout my possession and assisted in my healing” Tanith sighed “But she can’t stop the memories, I killed people.” She took a breath “So many people... even children” Leliana gasped her hands flying to her mouth and Cassandra felt the same, shock was an understatement but the only word that really applied.

Cassandra also saw the moment when Taniths heart sank at Lelianas reaction. “I should have died atop that tower” Tanith said before returning to the form of a Raven and flying out of the open window nearby.

*****

Leliana stood on the balcony outside her Rookery looking at the roof, so many Ravens stood there. But which was her love. She sighed and returned inside.

Nixlanni was waiting for her and the elf gave a timid smile upon seeing her. Leliana despite herself smiled back.

“I came to see if you are okay” Nixlanni said softly “Well I know you not, but I thought talking might help” she blinked and fell silent for a moment and met Lelianas eyes “You don’t have to, I can go”

“No need Inquisitor” Leliana said “I will be fine, Tanith will return when she has settled her thoughts she always does” Nixlanni nodded “Oh and tell Cassandra to stop worrying I know she sent you here” Nixlanni blushed.

“I was going to come later, But she and Mamae were talking and it seemed like a good idea to come now” Leliana smiled at the elf and smiled back.

*****

Tanith stood among Ravens, she watched Leliana look among the birds for her, but she gave no signs as to which she was. She focused on the voice in her head, the Old God that often advised her. Her curse. Her burden.

“You will have to face you actions eventually” the Old God said “The fact you stand here still is thanks to the touch of a God, how will you serve me, hmm?” she continued, Tanith could see someone similar to herself in her mind, a figure clad in the most elegant robes rom which the voice came. The avatar of the God Urthemiel “Will you continue to punish yourself for necessary actions? Or will you try to atone for the ones out of your control”

“They wouldn’t have been necessary if you hadn’t been corrupted” she snapped back at the voice in her head “Or if you actually did something where Corypheus took my control away”

“Had I been able to prevent my change into an Archdemon or the abominations manipulations I would have done so. The Darkspawn are horrid despicable creatures unworthy of any God and especially to be called such” the Avatars face fell into a disgusted look, before settling on a soft smile that somehow settled Taniths mind a little “But now I am restored, at least partially, and what better vessel for the God of Beauty”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment” Tanith laughed.

“It was wording spoken in an attempt to make you feel better. Call it a gift”

“A gift would be you leaving” Tanith sighed sadly.

“You and I both know that to be impossible” the Old God said solemnly “We are one in the same, do you not enjoy the power? The company?”

“I am scared of it. I don’t want it, power corrupts” Tanith replied instantly. “It is dangerous.”

“Correct” the Old God said happily “You have what those in Old Tevinter lacked. Self control. A suggestion and a slight push in the correct direction and they were ready to take the Golden City. Dumat being the first to fall to this ‘Blight’”

“You followed”

“As did you, My Warden. You submitted to their Taint, making yourself a would-be Martyr. By doing so you not only saved Thedas. You saved a God”

“You were supposed to die!”

“Death comes in many forms” the Old God replied “The Archdemon did indeed die so your mission was successful was it not? I however was saved. My soul passed through you and into your child. However my mind bound to yours” the Avatar said with a soft smile “It is not unpleasant” Urthemiel mused.

“Tell me something I don’t know” Tanith replied sarcastically.

“Your son. His name is Kieran”

“What? Tanith asked.

But the Old God had fallen silent. Tanith landed on the balcony. She sighed and pushed open the door. Leliana turned and stood before her, she crossed her arms. But she faltered and cast her arms around her love. Tanith fell into the embrace.

Leliana kissed her cheek and whispered sweet words intended to calm her. This was not a normal day in Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that the Warden should be affected by the Archdemon even if the dark ritual was involved. To those who read the first part of this fic, you may recall Corypheus hinting at my idea.


	5. Crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor meets Stroud.

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning sparked in the distance. Why was it raining? She hated the rain. Her clothes were already soaked, hair sticking to her scalp and blocking her eyes from time to time. Mind you, it could have been worse; she looked to the companions at her side and saw the furry form of a wolf as it walked along side Nixlanni.

Evelyn was soaked true, but that was nothing. Tanith was in her wolf form in torrential rain that showed no signs of stopping. She even smelt of wet dog not that it seemed to bother Nixlanni who talked softly to the Warden as if she were in human form, Tanith would occasionally make a soft bark or growling noise in response.

She looked back; Cassandra and Dorian were not so far behind. She had to cover her mouth when she saw Dorian’s drooping moustache. It was just too funny, however, the laughter came free when he looked at her as he mouthed, “Do not say a word”

Cassandra at that point had looked at her and then to Dorian when she saw the direction of her gaze. She also chuckled. Nixlanni looked back as did the wolf beside her. Nixlanni walked over to Dorian who stopped in front of him causing the mage to frown at her. She reached up and curled it up slightly as best she could. This time Dorian laughed.

At that moment, Evelyn decided that rain perhaps was not so bad.

They continued towards the ruins just outside the village, however Tanith was growling as they neared and Evelyn could not figure out why. Tanith bolted forward and jumped over a low wall. Evelyn and Cassandra ran forward. Tanith was stood on top of a ghoul having ripped it open with teeth and claws, thankfully the thing was dead again. Tanith however walked slowly forward, tail between her legs growling lowly. Cassandra saw them first.

“More! At least ten” she called.

Nixlanni pulled out her bow setting three arrows ready to fire. With a gesture, the tips of her arrows caught fire and she unleashed them. Dorian followed her lead and unleashed a wave of fire in their direction. The fight was over fast, the fire lost quickly in the rain once the magic used to channel it was removed.

Tanith returned carrying something in her teeth. The look in her eyes showed Evelyn that she was not too thrilled having to stay in the guise of a wolf. However, with Wardens in the area and with them potentially allied with Coryphaeus they could not risk it. Her cure had removed the taint from her so that was undetectable, but it did not remove her ability to detect It. She had a weakened sense compared to other Wardens but it was still present in some capacity.

Evelyn took the item and noticed that bore a Warden seal. “Is this yours?” Tanith gave a low growl “Stroud’s?” Tanith barked and her tail swayed. “It seems we are on the right path”

They reached the town of Crestwood shortly after and it wasn’t what they were expecting. The town was besieged by the dead and the group had dispatched several mobs of corpses and spirits on their way to the gates after passing through the destroyed section.

Once they were inside the gates they were guided to the mayor and after a somewhat brief meeting they were back on their way out of Crestwood and to an old fort controlled by Highwaymen as it was the only way to get the Dam to clear water so they could get to the rift.

The fort itself was easy to clear given that the people within were used to fighting caravan guards and extorting merchants, none of them were prepared to fight the Inquisition. The battle was over quickly and once their leader had fallen, quite literally as Tanith had thrown him off the roof, the stragglers either fought on and were killed or fled into the night.

Several hours later when it was coming to early morning the Inquisition had established a foothold in the fort and were now in control of trade routes though Crestwood, although they simply provided protection to those who travelled past and access to Inquisition merchants should travels desire to trade.

Once they made their way across the dam and entered what appeared to be a tavern they were able to activate the dam and clear the water from the tunnels and Old Crestwood. Venturing in the tunnels however was a different story.

“Why can’t demons leave the dead to rest?” Cassandra said grumpily as they were attacked for the umpteenth time.

“At least we are nearly free” Nixlanni said as she brought her staff blade into the skull of a shambler.

“That is true” Cassandra replied sheathing her sword.

They broke through into daylight several minutes later and Evelyn was happy to be breathing fresh air again. It was better than the damp and stale air of the recently drained caves.

“What happened here?” Tanith said in shock as she left her wolf form, and when Evelyn looked around she could see why. Corpses wandered around but the issue was given that the town was flooded why did the majority of them have arrows and battle wounds decorating their bodies.

“We should look around” Evelyn said, Tanith brushed past her as she walked towards the town and despite the fact she had been a wolf for going on a week, she seemed to be unaffected by it.

“How can you be an animal for so long and be unaffected” Evelyn asked they walked into the ruins.

“Easily” Tanith said “Your daughter talked to me, reminded me who I was” Evelyn looked back at Nixlanni who smiled and did a little wave.

“How did she know to do that?” Evelyn asked turning back.

“I don’t think she did” Evelyn said as she drew her sword and readied fire in her hands as they neared a group of the dead. “I think she just did it as I was a friend, or maybe she loves animals and always wanted a pet” Evelyn smirked at Taniths daft smile and they cleared the group of the un-dead and checked the buildings around them.

Evelyn found nothing but soiled crates of food and weapons. Nixlanni didn’t seem to be having any look at the house across the street. Evelyn left the building she was in and walked closer to the centre of town and what she saw was worrying.

Cassandra stood close to Tanith as the Warden-Commander seemed to be in a rage, Evelyn made her way closer.

“I fought to stop things like this” Tanith shouted “Yet the coward turns his back on his people leaving the dark spawn to murder them and floods his town!”

“He will pay, but we need to stay calm” Cassandra said.

“Calm?” Tanith glared “I will be calm when I have his head on a spike at Crestwoods gates”

“No” Nixlanni said “He will be judged by the Inquisition”

“Judged?” Tanith said laughing “Then what? Cullen cuts off his head for an audience of bloodthirsty commoners?”

“Tanith” Cassandra said in a low hiss “What would Leliana think of this display?”

Tanith looked at her and took a few breaths with closed eyes. When she was calmed they made their way back to the fort, once there Nixlanni sent a squad of soldiers to Crestwood to take the mayor into custody however they returned empty handed. Following that several groups of soldiers were dispatched to track him down while the group made their way to meet with Hawke.

Hawkes arrival in Skyhold had caused no small amount of fuss. The mage was a well known face and hiding under a hood did not make her as invisible as she desired. Varric had of course  born the rage of the Seeker. Cassandra however had calmed down rather speedily following a talk with Evelyn and Hawke had proven useful so far which was why they were set to meet her.

At least the weather was more tolerable following the closure of the rift in the caves. Dorian had finally stopped complaining, which was a nice change however he still mumbled and since Tanith walked next to him as a wolf she would growl. They encountered Hawke outside a cave, there were a few bodies outside that looked to be mercenaries of some description.

“Took you long enough” Hawke said when they arrived “At least you stopped the rain. Stroud is inside” Hawke frowned when she saw the group “I thought the Warden-Commander was coming?”

Tanith dismissed her wolf form and stood before Hawke who let out a long whistle followed by a wolf whistle. “Damn. Isabella wasn’t kidding”

“How is Issy?” Tanith said.

“The same” Hawke replied “Plus if you call her that when she can hear you...”

“She will cut my pretty little face” Tanith finished “Yeah I know, does she still do the little finger thing” Hawke laughed, nodded and began to reply.

Cassandra coughed both to interrupt and get their attention “We have more pressing concerns”

“Cassandra” Dorian said in protest “Why do you always wait until the story begins to get fun before you spoil it” he pushed past the Seeker “Ladies, let us continue this story as a later date. For now we have a warden to speak to”

Once they were inside they walked through a makeshift wooden tunnel and ended up near a door that when pushed open revealed a table and several crates, Evelyn looked around and realised that it was pretty clear the mercenaries were actually smugglers.

Stroud walked out into the open and had his sword was drawn pointing at them.

“Lower that weapon” Tanith said.

“The last I heard you were dead” Stroud said “Forgive me if I am a little cautious _Commander_ ”

“Say my title that way again” Tanith said angrily “I dare you”

“Prove to me who you are” Stroud said.

“Warden-Commander Tanith Amell of the Fereldan Gray Wardens” Tanith said “Formerly of the Circle of Magi and one of the candidates to replace the First Warden” She folded her arms as Strouds sword began to lower.

“While you are Warden Jean-Marc Stroud” she continued “Trained as a chevalier and recruited into the wardens by Clarel de Chanson you also have a fear of shaving that damned moustache. Oh and there is also this.”

Tanith moved before anybody could react and threw a punch into his jaw, causing Stroud to drop the sword completely. “Satisfied?” Tanith asked shaking her hand.

“Very” Stroud said lowering himself to pick up his weapon and sheath it. “I know you said the next time we met your would hit me, but did you have to do it so damned hard.”

“It felt good,” Tanith said and Stroud huffed “Besides you hit me if I recall”

Stroud rubbed his jaw “Well when you are in the combat circle and you can’t take a hit” he teased as he straightened up.

“It was after the bout ended” Tanith laughed “You cheeky fuck”

“Anyway” Stroud said with a sad smile “As much as I would love to catch up Commander. The reason we are here is the Calling”

“What of it?” Tanith said, “I have experienced it twice now”

“Of that I am aware” Stroud replied, “I think Coryphaeus is like your Architect”

“So you think this is him, creating an imitation calling?” Tanith said rubbing her chin.

“What would that mean?” Evelyn asked to which Cassandra voiced a similar question.

“It would mean that every Warden would be hearing the calling, thinking that their time has come” Tanith said “That explains why they are missing, does it not?”

“Yes, I can hear it right now. And No” Stroud said, “Clarel has lost her mind”

“How so?”

“I never trusted a mage” Stroud said and looked around but met Taniths gaze “Present company excluded” Stroud added quickly.

“Nice save” Dorian said with a chuckle, which caused Stroud to smirk.

“She intends to use a blood ritual of some kind to stop blights from reoccurring. With the rumours of Coryphaeus controlling an Archdemon”

“It is no Archdemon” Tanith said, “It is a blighted dragon”

“The fear is still real and when I stood up against her I was branded a traitor, I knew I had to find you, you and the Inquisition are the only ones who can stop this”

“What say you Inquisitor?” Tanith asked Nixlanni.

“We need the Wardens” the elf replied, “The Inquisition will help you Warden Stroud”

Once they had concluded the meeting, they had agreed that Stroud would continue following the Wardens until he knew where they were held up and then report to Skyhold with Hawke who had insisted on going with him.

So the party returned to Skyhold. The Winter Palace waited for no one and the Ball was due to take place in the near future. If they hoped to save the Empress, they had to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief update to move the story past Crestwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are welcome as always, please feel free to leave your thoughts :)


End file.
